Keyome Vs Kaito
DarkKeyome: He would have been working out as usual after his parents had busted him for the stealing. He had no time truly to hang with the gang, so he trained nonstop everyday. He was currently doing one armed push ups, his body trembling in pain as he would come down and back up. “ 167...169,170,171,172,17-threeee!” He had nothing on his mind but to train he had became obsessed overly fascinated. He read in the books of Taijutsu masters, their bodies had to be in-tune, tip top shape. Vigorous training would be the only solution. He knew who his soon to be master would be, so now it was just a matter of passing the last of his exam. He wasn’t in a rush, he'd rather train anyways. “250...251!” He switched from one arm into pushing up, then clapping as he came down, quickly going back into a push and repeating the process. He shook the pain, his body had to adapt to pain, his body had to be a weapon. He wouldn’t let his issues with not using jutsu handicap him he refused. After reaching the number 400 in push ups, he would be on his back doing curl ups, over and over. He wasn’t keeping count this time, at least not aloud. KaitoRyu: -As he starts to channel his chakra he would stand up and let out a soft sigh as he exhaled. He was ready to practice his Jutsu and he didn't care who was watching. So, he would focus on a spot toward the bath house. When he does this he would see Keyome near it and decides to play a bit of a trick on him. He would focus just above him and start on his hand seals. Ram-> Snake-> Tiger. As the seals are formed he would focus on the complete and steady formation of each one trying to perfect them. Doing so he would focus his chakra outwards and toward the spot he was focused on. As he does this a small cloud about five feet in diameter would form above Keyome. Kaito knew that this jutsu could kill him if he had a spark, but he wouldn't spark it so that it would only get him wet. As the cloud completes a black oily liquid would start to prespire from it and it would fall toward Keyome as he was doing push ups. If he didn't dodge the attack would do nothing more than get him wet and maybe make a slimey feeling on his skin.- DarkKeyome: In the mist of his push-ups. He'd open his right eye. “ Hm..?” He looked at the cloud over his right shoulder in utter confusion. “ What.. the he-...” He began to sit up as he would then get drenched in a the black substance making him shoot upwards. “ Whaa-what the hell Gahh gross!” He began running around like a wild man, the boys clothes would need to be cleaned clearly. He turned his head rubbing his eyes. “ gahh! It burns Son-Of-a-bitch!!” he ran to the pool of water dipping his head in, as he cleaned his face from the substance. He sat back up looking around for the culprit, and then he saw him... Kaito, it had to be Kaito. He was the only one around, he gritted his teeth and stood up pointing at him. “ The hell's your problem huh!!” He said eyeing him. “ You think that shit is funnnny!!” he said stomping his foot. KaitoRyu: -As Keyome runs around in frustration Kaito couldn't help but bust up laughing at him. A little bald monk running around yelling. "It burns, it burns." What could be more commical. By the time Keyome looks to Kaito and yells at him he would be on his back rolling around and holding his stomache in pain from all of the laughter. He would attempt to stiffle his laughter long enough to retort to Keyome, but his first attempt would fail and he'd burst out laughing again. Again he'd try to stiffle it and takes deep breaths saying. "Okay... Okay, I think i'm done laughing. I'm sorry it burned you, but i really had no idea it would happen. It's the first time i've ever used it on anything but trees or grass." Kaito would then stand up and offer his hand to Keyome saying. "I'm really sorry. Friends?" He didn't know what Keyome would do or say, but he hoped it'd be a handshake and a positive answer.- DarkKeyome: He eyed his hand, shaking his hand he'd smack the boys hand in reaction. Keyome didn’t like that, not one bit. “ Friends!? Kinda bullshit you running here man! You dozed me down with.. black gooey stuff then laughed about it!” He said shouting at the boy and crossing his arms. “ besides your the one who told me you didn’t like me yesterday, I don’t think we could be cool bro. so I don’t know about that...” The boy was getting more urbanalized due to living in the village and being amongst of the hoodlum peers he surrounded himself with. He tilted his head to the right. “ I outta knock you out for that!” The tattoo on his face would twitch as he pointed at the boy, his index fingers pointing right in the middle of his head. KaitoRyu: -His hand being slapped away the smile on Kaito's face would fade and he'd narrow his eyes. Then the boy has the gall to tell him that he should knock him out? What was he thinking? Kaito wouldn't stand for it, even if he was to be teammates with him. He knew that the boy had skill in taijutsu, but Kaito would use this to his advantage. As the boy yells at him he would take about six steps back and take a defensive stance and ready himself saying. "Hey, it was a joke, but if you want to fight i'll not deny you the thrashing you are begging for..." Kaito knew he wasn't really much of a match for the boy in hand to hand, but he had his brains on his side and brains would beat brawn any day of the week. So, Kaito would just stand there at the ready for the boys almost predictable attack.- DarkKeyome: “ You know who the hell your talking too man!” He began yelling at the boy the sound of a light drum roll would randomly appear from nowhere. “ I’m keyome Oda! I'll be a legendary thief, or ninja or whatever one day! Yesterday was a sparr but if you wanna fight for real we can!” He stomped his foot again as the drum roll ended, he pointed his finger into the air, randomly stupid fireworks going off in the back ground and suddenly he'd be risen on some kind of platform, lights flashing around his body like he was in some kind of music video?. “ Hahahah! Hell yeah Master thief of the Oda clan! Ironic don’t cha think?!” The little show would end just as it came? Anyways... the boy took a step forward ripping off his flak as he walked over to Kaito, letting his right hand punch into his left hand repeatedly in a threatening manner. “ Heh.. c'mere then I’ll show you pain.. hehehehe....” His voice had gotten deeper oddly from nowhere, the hell was going with this dude...he walked over to him menacainlgy a psychotic flare in his eye. KaitoRyu: -As Keyome approached Kaito would let him get about two feet from him before he would bring his hands up into the hand seals Ram-> Snake-> Tiger. Doing so he would focus his chakra and another of him would appear infront of Keyome. This other him, however was only a close and could do no real harm to him. The boy probably wouldn't know this as he had no Nin jutsu and most likely couldn't tell which one was real if they moved around much. That was the plan. Kaito would take off to the left of Keyome and his clone would go to the right. As they both get about five feet away the two would begin to diverge on the boy bringing a fist up and toward his face. If he didn't block the right one he would be sucker punched in the jaw and probably knocked off balance. After the attack the clone would vanish.- DarkKeyome: The two clone technique he saw Izzy( Cant spell her in character name) do it in a spar the other day. He took a step back getting into a Martial arts stance as the two traveled to him both of the men aiming punches to the boys face, this made him smirk. He indeed didn’t know which one was real, but it didn’t put him in a slump two people trying to attack him at once, how convenient in he thought, He threw both oh his arms up in attempt to clash with both of the Kaito's attacks. More than likely their fist would meet his forearm instead of their targeted destination, he smirked, He wasn’t sure which one was real but he would take chances, with his right leg forward he'd bend it as soon as their fist connected into his arm, then throwing his body into a back-flip so that both of his legs would hit the Kaito's, his foot more than likely would smack them both in the chin knocking them back just abit if connected. Landing on his feet. KaitoRyu: -As his attack fails and he gets hit with the kick a poof of smoke would come and Keyome's right foot (the one that would be connecting with the real Kaito) would be infact connected with a tree stump. Kaito would smirk, Keyome had played right into his plan. He knew that the boy would atempt to block the punches. This would create cover for Kaito to do his hand seals for his black rain jutsu. You see, right as Kaito had been kicked at he would use the body replacement technique by forming the seals Ram-> Boar-> Ox-> Dog-> Snake as he was running toward the boy during the attack. The boy most likely wouldn't have seen this as he would be bringing both hands up and focusing on both of them. Kaito once again didn't want to catch the boy on fire, so he wouldn't use a spark with the jutsu, but the oil would make the ground surrounding the boy wet. He would focus on a spot just over Keyome's head. Ram-> Snake-> Tiger. As the seals are formed he would focus on the complete and steady formation of each one trying to perfect them. Doing so he would focus his chakra outwards and toward the spot he was focused on. As he does this a small cloud about ten feet in diameter would form above Keyome. As the cloud completes a black oily liquid would start to prespire from it and it would fall toward Keyome. If he didn't dodge the attack would do nothing more than get him wet with a slimey feeling and also would soak the ground around him making it hard for the boy to stand up let alone dodge anything else.- DarkKeyome: After he landed a cloud of smoke would be around due to him hitting the clone and....a..substitution!? They boy rubbed his eyes, he figured something like that would happen. He looked up into the air spotting the cloud over head, this made him cringe. The radius was too far, not far for his weighted clothing. He could evade it if he removed it... but he still hadn’t learn to control that speed yet. He simply attempted to run, the fluid was already flowing down when the boy ran up to one of the stone steps. His right foot was aiming high, a yellow burst of chakra inflaming said foot as he smashed it into one of the stone benches, breaking it in half, just like he was forced to break cement bricks back at home, this would be no different, and his clan were known to have above average strength. He caught the piece of the bench that went into the air after he had connected to it, pushing it the stone block up once it was caught he would use it as a shielding cover over his head, the black substance would indeed coat his surroundings though and the top of stone umbrella. “ Gahhh gross man! Stop doing thaaatt!” He yelled out as the substance poured all around him, if not for the stone shield he would have been surely screwed over. He looked over to where Kaito was, he frowned. Using the oily substance to his advantage he ran, then begun to spun rapidly over and over. The oil had made the spins possible as he darted over the area like a spinning stop, after his 13th spin he'd sling the stone block at Kaito, the momentum from the spins would cause the stone to easily travel at 100mph as he launched it over. SenjuAmaate: Amaate smiled,coming through the thunder god gate, the handiwork of the first Namikage, a loud CLAP marking his arrival into the main entrance of the village. Looking around Amaate took a deep breath and exhaled confidently. He loved this village and loved calling it home. Noticing Jinora standing overwatch of the gate the young Senju waved in a friendly manner and looked around, noticing that he and the jounin, Keyome and Kaito were around, with Keyome and Katio training eager to advance himself as a shinobi so that when he did take his exam he'd pass with flying colours. With that in mind he turned around and looked around then back to the Thundergod Gate and stretched, he'd wanted to train with one of the Jounin but it seemed they were all predisposed at the moment and Amaate, kind of bummed out decided to take a stroll through the woods outside of the village figuring if nothing else he could focus his mind, wondering if Haru was a descendent of Tobirama Senju, and at that moment Amaate teared up missing his parents who were now back in Konohagakure, as he was thirteen, he had no real friends, and he felt like the outsider even though he called the village home. KaitoRyu: -As the jutsu did it's job Kaito would smirk and think to himself. "I've got him right where i want him." However he hadn't counted on Keyome throwing the stone at him. This would cause Kaito to break his concentration and the could would break up over head. When he sees the stone flying at him it is all he can do to jump to his left. Damn, he hadn't had enough time to get completely out of the way and the stone would connect with his shoulder. As the stone connects it would leave a huge bruise and Kaito would be sent flying back toppling end over end until he slammed into the brick wall behind him. Kaito was hurt, but not enough to keep him completely down. He would force himself back up. A trickle of blood would fall from his nose trailing down his face and dripping off of his chin. Seeing this Kaito would bring his arm up and wipe it away. He was truly weak now, but he couldn't let Keyome beat him. So, he would rush toward Keyome as fast as he could (He's hurt all over so it's probably about 3/4th speed) and he weaves the hand seals Ram-> Snake-> Tiget. As he does he would hold the last seal and focus on creating three other copys of himself. This would most likely be his final attack as he'd pour all of his energy into it. One copy would come in from the left bringing it's leg up toward Keyome's side. A second would come from the right bringing it's fist toward his neck and chin. The last clone would come from the front kneeling down and sliding as it would come for Keyome's gutt with a punch. The real Kaito would jump over the clone in the middle and swing around in the air bringing his right leg as hard as he could toward the boy's face. After the attack the clones would vanish. If the clones his it would do nothing but phase right through Keyome and not harm him. If the real Kaito hit it would probably bust Keyome's nose and cause a bruise also maybe knocking him on his butt. DarkKeyome: His blow had made his target, and he hadn’t realized that it did. This would have made him abit upset he thought Kaito would dodge the blow, spotting the boy as he recovered gave him some kind of relief though. He didn’t want to hurt the boy too much even if he did talk big. He saw the boy attempt to do something in some kind of final act of valor. Before him and now charging head on would be four Kaito's all of them charging him. He couldn’t maneuver well due to the oily substance on the ground dammit! Boom! The first one came from his side, he quickly threw up a kick as he slid over the oil. It was a fake it simply made the boy slide, in frustration he turned Oh wait another one was coming he saw this one, he leaned his body down like some kind of swan bird, swiftly attempting to catch the clone but was indeed deceived yet again. Ha, but by now the boy would be pretty pissed being played left and right the young keyome would throw his arm up, from a random Kaito attempting to smash into his gut, BUT yet again this was also a fake. oh but it wasn’t over, the boy would soon be smashed hard in the hard, or so he thought that Kaito would too disperse into nothing. He grew more and more angered by these antics. he wasn’t expecting that last Kaito. He looked up abit too late as a quaking kick would connect into the young keyomes body making his body hit in a full 360 in the air before he crashed into the oily substance making him skid across it. KaitoRyu: -As Kaito's leg would connect he would fall back to the ground he would attempt to catch himself on his hands and knees, but it was no use the oil would stop that and he'd smack his face. That really hurt and he knew it. "Damn it..." He would moan as he rolled over on his back. He was indeed in pain and this thick black oil covering his body didn't help. He had no clue where Keyome was at the moment, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to fight anymore so he'd yell out. "Hey...Keyome...You alive over there?" He didn't really think he was dead, but he would poke fun. He was really not in any place to do so, but the boy got angry fairly easy toward him and he would say again. "If so, then come finish me off...I'm done...I can't do any more." He would simply lay there all spralled out and breathing heavily waiting for the boy to say something or do something.- DarkKeyome: He had slid across awhile after the hit, a light cut on his cheek from the attack along with a bruise around it. He was sprawled out in the oil as well breathing heavily. “...there gonna kill you for this oil everywhere...” he said closing his eyes, his chakra depleted completely. “...i don’t...have.. to.. finish you... of-....” He said while his eyes were meeting a close. They closed shut, indicating that the boy had passed out. KaitoRyu: -Hearing Keyome's words he would smirk a bit. He knew that he had what it took to be on his team and he'd accept him now. This was a really intense battle and it'd come to a close now as Kaito would also close his eyes showing that he'd passed out laying in the oil aswell.-